Dukes in Danger Alternate Ending
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate ending to an episode entitled Dukes in Danger. When Bo and Luke chase two escaped convicts, the convicts start shooting at the General, but this time someone gets hurt. This story is clean, no adult content.


This is an alternate ending to 'Dukes in Danger.'  
In my story when the boys are chasing the two escaped convicts, the convicts start shooting. This time they didn't entirely miss.

"Dang it! Missed!"  
"They didn't." Replied Bo. Bo felt something hit his left shoulder, but because of the adrenaline rushing through him he thought it was just a graze.  
Luke noched another dynamite arrow and let it fly. It hit it's mark and the bad guys crashed.  
"Alright!"  
When Luke got out of the General he noched another arrow and walked towards the wreaked car. Bo climbed out and immediately felt light headed. He gripped the window frame, closed his eyes and lowered his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw blood dripping onto the ground. He looked up the length of his arm and noticed that his sleeve was soaked with blood. He placed his right hand on his shoulder to stop the bleeding. As he heard Cletus and the Marshall pull up, he leaned against the General and slowly slid down.  
Cooter ran up to Bo when he saw him slide down the General.  
"Bo! Hey man, are you okay?" Bo removed his hand from his shoulder and Cooter saw the wound.  
"Come on buddy. I'll get ya help." Cooter stood up and yelled at Luke.  
"Lukas! Need your help here!" Luke ran up to the General, and was surprised at what he saw.  
"Bo? My god what happened?"  
"Told you. They didn't miss." Luke and Cooter got on either side of Bo and helped him up. It was easier to get him into the sheriff's car than to get him into the General.  
"Cletus! We need to take your car. Bo's been shot."  
"Tell him to get the mortage money to Boss. Don't worry about me." Bo told Luke.  
"Cletus! Get the mortage money to Boss. Bo said tell Jesse not to worry about him." Luke yelled down to him as he was cuffing the convicts. Cletus took the money belt and the mortage money. The Marshall took the two convicts in his vehicle and left. Cletus looked around and noticed that the only vehicle left, was the General. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the General.  
"Sorry about this General, but I ain't about to walk. Besides, I got to get you home somehow." Cletus put the General in gear and headed back to the farm. He smiled as he put the accelerator down.  
"No wonder why the boys love driving you." When he got back to the farm, everyone was surprised to see that Cletus was driving.  
"Cletus. What happened? Where's the boys?"  
"Now listen, they're gonna be fine. Bo's been shot..."  
"What'd mean, 'Bo's been shot'?"  
"Listen." Cletus took out the mortage money and gave it to Jesse. "Bo said to get the mortage money to Boss, and not to worry about him. Luke and Cooter took him to the hospital. Jesse, he'll be fine." Jesse nodded than turned to hand the money to Boss.  
"No, no, no. The farm's mine."  
"Now Boss, that ain't fair." Rosco took the money belt from Cletus and placed it behind his back, so Boss wouldn't take it from him. He nudged Jesse and Jesse slipped him the mortage money. Rosco slipped it into the money belt than handed Boss the belt.  
"Ahh! Rosco!" Boss tried to give back the money, but Rosco stopped him.  
"Now Boss. You took the money. Now give me the papers." Boss angrily handed him the foreclosure papers and Rosco tore them up.  
"Come on Daisy. Let's get to the hospital."  
"Let's go!" Cletus said as he started up the General. Cletus drove them to the hospital, grinning all the way there.  
"Cletus, you are aware that if you put the General in the pond, Bo and Luke will never forgive ya?" Daisy told him.  
"I don't have any plans on doing that." They arrived at the hospital to find that Bo had gotten out of surgery and was now in recovery. Luke was standing by the window in the waiting room.  
"What happened?" Asked Daisy.  
"They started shooting. Thought they missed. Turned out I was wrong." Luke turned around and walked back to the window.  
"Luke.."  
"Stop Jesse! I know what you're going to say, 'it's not your fault.' Well, it is!" Jesse was going to say something, but Cooter shook his head and whispered, "leave it." Jesse nodded and went to the nurse's station to check on Bo's condition.  
"Excuse me, ma'am. I would like to get some information on the condition of a patient. Bo Duke."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, no one talked to you?"  
"No ma'am."  
"He's in room 101. Down the hall. You can see him at anytime." Luke heard what was said and left before Jesse could even turn around. When Luke walked into the room, Bo was awake and looking out the window. He looked towards the door when it opened.  
"Hey Luke."  
"Hey. You ok?"  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
"Bo, I'm not the one that got shot."  
"Well, you act like the one that shot me." When Luke didn't answer, Bo continued.  
"I'm sure Jesse told you that it wasn't your fault and you told him it was. Etc. etc." Luke remained silent at that.  
"Luke, I ain't gonna try to change your mind about you thinking, that what other people do is your fault. You won't listen anyway. So, have you heard when I can get outta here?" Jesse and the others waited in the hallway but now walked in.  
"When you sign the discharge papers, you can leave." The Doctor told Bo when he walked in behind the others. The Doctor handed Bo the papers.  
"You will be sore for several days. Try not to lift anything heavy for two weeks. When you go to Doc Appleby's for a follow up, he will re-evaluate you." Bo took the papers and signed them.  
"Thanks Doc."  
"You're most welcome." They shook hands and the doctor left the room.  
"Well, we'll let ya get changed. We'll meet you back at the farm." When he said that, Bo and Luke looked at Jesse.  
"You mean?"  
"Yes. Rosco put the money in the money belt and handed it to Boss. Since he took the money, it meant he accepted the payment. Rosco ripped up the foreclosure papers."  
"At least something good happened today."  
"Come on guys, let's leave Bo so he can get dressed." Cooter suggested. Luke stayed behind to help Bo. Luke took Bo's pants and placed them half on, then put his boots on.  
"Ok, stand."  
"Really?"  
"It's quicker this way." Bo just shook his head in disbelief.  
"Hope you don't decide to help me every time I have to use the bathroom."  
"Believe me, I have no plans on doing that." Luke pulled up Bo's pants and got them situated. He was about to tuck Bo's shirt in when Bo pushed his hand away.  
"Just leave it. I just want to go home and sleep." Luke nodded and walked with him to the parking lot. They looked around and noticed Cooter standing by the General.  
"How did he get here?" Asked Luke.  
"Cletus drove him. He took Daisy and Jesse home in his patrol car." With Luke's help, Bo carefully climbed into the General and they made their way home. When they got to the farm Luke looked over and noticed that Bo had fallen asleep.  
"Bo, we're home." Luke was alittle worried when Bo didn't answer him.  
"Bo?" Luke shook his leg. "Bo!" Bo finally opened his eyes and looked at Luke.  
"What?" He whispered.  
"We're home." Bo nodded and slowly made his way out of the General. Luke hurried to help Bo.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, tired is all."  
"Need my help?"  
"Luke, I'll be fine." Reguardless, Luke followed him into their bedroom. Bo laid down without even taking off his pants or shirt.  
"I'll let ya sleep. Don't worry about the chores for awhile."  
"Thanks." Bo closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
"Bo alright?" Cooter asked Luke when he walked into the kitchen.  
"Just tired, he's sleeping."  
"Must be some good pain killers." Daisy was putting the food onto the plates for everyone.  
"I'll make a plate up for Bo, and put it in the oven." They all ate their dinner, then Cooter said his goodbye. After chores, Luke went to check on Bo. When he walked into the bedroom he saw Bo sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Hey Bo. You alright?"  
"Not feeling very good." Bo stood up to go to the bathroom.  
"You need any help?" Luke asked him from the doorway.  
"No." Bo whispered before he threw up.  
"What's the point of pain killers if they make you sick?"  
"I'm sorry, Bo." Bo just nodded, "It's alright." Bo turned around to face Luke.  
"Did you ever get shot?" When Luke just looked at him, Bo added, "when you were in 'Nam."  
"Wasn't shot, but I got stabbed with a hot poker once." Bo looked at him in disbelief.  
"Long story."  
"Ain't goin' nowhere."  
"Let's go outside." They got outside and sat by the nearest tree. Luke started to talk about what had happened to him in Vietnam.  
"That's why I had the nightmares when Phil took ya."  
"I'm sorry, Luke."  
"It's alright."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"I know how hard it was for you when you got back, I don't want to bring up any bad memories."  
"I'll be fine." Luke drew in a long breath. "Come on Bo, let's head back." Bo placed his good arm across Luke's shoulder and headed back to the house. They all settled down for the night and got ready for bed; to face the next adventure that would await them come morning.


End file.
